


The prince and the sorcerer

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale AU: Young prince Will meets an evil sorcerer who falls for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prince and the sorcerer

There once was a handsome young prince called Will who lived in the land of Wolf Trap, where he spent his days frolicking with his dogs.  
They were his best friends, since he didn’t much like people.  
Though he was handsome and clever he didn’t get many people to like him.  
He had been engaged to fair princess Molly, but she chose someone more outgoing in the end.  
One day the prince ventured far into an unknown and frightening land.

*  
He was caught in a terrible storm without his favorite dog Winston and his best friend, the brave knight Beverly.  
He found a castle that looked forbidding.  
There lived a very handsome but evil sorcerer.  
The sorcerer took good care of his fair guest, and fed him rich and unusual food.  
They enjoyed stimulating conversations, and the sorcerer found the prince much to his taste. Here was someone who could understand him at last.  
One night the sorcerer turned into a wild beast and went into his guest’s bedchamber.  
Then he changed back into his normal self so as not to terrify his guest.  
With tender words and seductive caresses he stole the prince’s virginity, and brought him to seven untold ecstasies.  
The prince fell completely under the sorcerer’s spell.

*  
Now the prince’s father sent brave Beverly to rescue his son. She took her vassals Jimmy and Brian with her. They rode for days and she brought her sword, Science Wielder with her.  
She faced the sorcerer alone, as Jimmy and Brian were too terrified of him to act.  
He fought her and was so moved by her bravery that he didn’t eat her.  
She met Will, and was assured he was happy were he was.  
Brave Beverly took her terrified vassals and went home.  
The king demanded a dowry for his son and for the sorcerer to wed him.  
The sorcerer agreed to these terms.  
He wed Will in front of his court of silent witnesses.  
He then sent for Will’s dogs so his love would be happy.  
Hannibal sensed something still was missing.  
He found a means to impregnate his love, and Will agreed to give him a child.  
The prince carried the baby for nine months and then gave birth to a lovely girl they called Abigail.  
He was now perfectly happy.  
Alongside his husband he even hunted down and killed some evil men when the pantry needed restocking with food.  
They lived very happily ever after.


End file.
